


Bring It On

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks to Chin and Kono. Steve is caught off-guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 26. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Written chronologically after [A Time to Break Down](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/37944.html), but plotwise, follows [Strange New Experiences](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/37657.html).

Before all this happened, Steve would never have pegged Danny as less than confident about much of anything, let alone about any of the relationships he has. In retrospect, it's pretty fucking stupid, because seriously? The guy's divorced and his ex keeps trying to take his kid away; there's no way that won't affect his other relationships. Still, the difference in how he's begun acting is stunning.

It starts subtly enough that Steve doesn't actually notice, only realizing later that Danny's become more touchy-feely than usual. After all, they've always been pretty comfortable in each other's space, and the odd hand on his arm or around his waist isn't really enough to register.

When they start going out more often, Steve notices that something's up, but he still isn't quite sure what. At least, not until Danny takes up the demonstrative thing in public. Even then, he's not totally sure, more worried about the fact that he's _holding hands with someone in public_ and trying to remind himself that no one is going to bust him for fraternization.

The real kicker is when he walks out of his office one evening, ready to go home and unwind after all the paperwork he's had to do today (that Danny had refused to do today), and he finds Danny telling Chin and Kono that they're kind of _seeing each other_ now. Steve stops dead in his tracks, and suddenly all eyes are on him, Danny with a smile on his face and Chin and Kono looking just the slightest bit shocked. Steve might even find it amusing if he wasn't so busy fending off his fight or flight reflex.

There's a lengthy pause before Kono breaks it with, "Way to go, Boss." Steve stares at her and blinks, not entirely sure how to take that, but she just grins at him, and he's suddenly absolutely sure he doesn't want to know what she's thinking. 

"About time, brah," Chin says, clapping Danny on the shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that, he and Kono head out, leaving the two of them standing there, with Steve still not sure what to even think about this turn of events.

"You...told Chin and Kono about us."

Danny folds his arms across his chest, preemptively defensive. "I thought it was about time they knew."

"Why today?"

"What?" Danny sounds surprised, like he hadn't been anticipating that particular question.

"Why was today the day to tell them? Why not any other day in all the months since we started this thing? There must be something special about today, if you decided to go ahead _without even mentioning it to me first_." Steve's crossed his own arms now, because yeah, he's a little pissed. This is the kind of thing they really should have talked about first, even if it is only Chin and Kono, who would never do anything more with the information than tease them mercilessly.

"What, you don't think it was time they knew? They're family."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do think it was time they knew, but seriously, no warning? Nothing?"

"I was just feeling good today, Steven. And when I'm feeling good, I like to share it, so I shared it. You got a problem with that?"

Steve is just about to say that yeah, he _does_ have a problem with that, and how the hell are they going to work out if he can't even trust that Danny will let him know about decisions that are going to influence his life. Only, then he remembers exactly _why_ Danny is feeling good today, and things start to slot into place.

"Is this about you fucking me last night?"

"No. Of course not." Danny looks shifty as he says it, though, which means that he's _lying_.

"It is, though. You wanted everyone to know."

"Not _everyone_ , my God, Steve. I just..." Danny pauses, trying to work out what to say, "I know it doesn't mean things absolutely going to work out for us, but if they don't, it's not going to be for _that_ reason."

Steve doesn't know how Danny manages to do this so often, just say something that pretty much stops Steve's anger right in its tracks and makes him want to hold Danny until it's all better, but he manages it somehow. Because the thing is, Steve can understand that perfectly, wanting to let people know about something that's making you happy but not being quite sure enough to actually do it. And he's glad that Danny's gotten beyond that, to the point where he feels like he can tell people; he just wishes it hadn't taken so long and had come with more of a warning.

"That was never going to happen, babe." Steve grabs Danny's hand and locks their fingers together before lifting them and kissing the back of Danny's hand. "Just, maybe next time, give me a heads up."

"Yeah, about that. Rachel sort of invited us to dinner tomorrow because I _may_ have gotten a little hot-headed last time we talked and said that I had something I needed to tell her."

"And you meant us."

"I meant us."

Danny looks a little worried about his reaction. "Bring it on, Danno."

Danny just grins.


End file.
